


Before the End

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cannon doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the End

He hears it from the other end of the house.

He runs.

She lays in front of the door, her body crumpled and twisted in ways it shouldn’t be, can’t be.

He throws himself down in front of her, scraping his knees, his hands hovering over her, shaking hands, too quick breaths, too fast beating heart.

“Rose!”

Her eyes open, focus on him, oddly clear. She tries to sit up, breath hitches, and he reaches for her, helping her.

Blood pools in the corner of her mouth, and he wipes it away, his chest rising and falling, too fast, not enough air, pain and pressure and uncontrollable fear rising, tearing, growing, burning inside him. 

Her hand reaches for his face; he grabs it, guides it. Cold as ice.

“C-cannon. D-didn’t work,” she stutters.

“Rose, please. It’s going to be alright.”

She shakes her head softly, her hand tightening on his face, her eyes spilling over.

“S-sorry,” she manages. “‘M sorry.”

“Rose,” his voice breaks, and he can’t, he can’t do this. The tears burn his face, and his chest is so tight, so full, and it hurts, this fucking hurts, and he just can’t.

“Loki,” she says, her voice so soft he can barely hear it. “I have to—”

“No, Rose, stop,” he begs. “Help is coming. Please. You can’t… I need you. You have to stay. I—”

His voice breaks, and her eyes close for a second too long, his heart stopping until she opens them with an effort.

“I love you,” he declares, his voice shaky and strong and terrified and sure at all once, time slipping away from them, and everything’s wrong, and this can’t be happening, it isn’t, it can’t be.

She tries to smile, and she nods weakly. 

“Me too,” she says, a whisper, blinking slowly, fighting for these last seconds, and then she’s gone, her eyes closing, her hand falling from his. She’s gone, and he’s lost, lost, lost.


End file.
